SaffronRose
by Phaedra-Agneta
Summary: Phaedra Agneta is an 18 year old girl, in Grade 12 at Lilac Hights, with no friends but her shadow, until one day she meets an interesting boy, with red eyes who tells her something that changes her life, and ends it.
1. Him

Today was a day like many others. My parents were fighting, my siblings put all the blame on me, and I still had only one friend at school – well that's if my shadow counted as a friend – so I was pretty much screwed in life. It was odd though, because there was always this one guy – who was gorgeous—that always looked at me in a way no one else ever did. He gazed in wonder, in curiosity. As if he was looking for someone deep inside of me, that wasn't there. I was pretty sure his name was, Kaylin Decebal. It was a name I had never heard of but it really suited him. He had jet black hair, and his eyes – beautiful as they were – had sort of a reddish tinge to them. They kind of changed depending on his mood, but he said it was because of the native gene in him. In a way he was sort of like me. We were both always open and alert, and we were both always the ones who had to leave the room if there was going to be _any _blood involved.  
I had black hair, but mine wasn't as dark as Kaylins', and my eyes were like a silvery blue. I lived in a city called Susanville. It was a small city in a rural California, and there was about 17,500 people living there, but it was always _very_ peaceful. It was full of large meadows near the forests, and beautiful rivers. During the summer I would always go horseback riding with my mother. Her name was Lynn Agneta and my fathers name was John Agneta. My oldest siblings were, Jeannette and Mia Agneta. My parents named me after some Greek woman named, Phaedra, but my full name was, Phaedra Saffron-Rose Agneta. My name has some different meanings. Phaedra means, shinning and brilliant, and Agneta means, pure. So altogether I am shinning, brilliant and pure. At least by my name I am.

******

I woke up the next morning to the smell of my moms' bacon and eggs. My favorite!  
"Hunny, are you coming down for breakfast? Or will I have to come and Drag you out of bed again?" my mom yelled.  
"I'm coming mom! Just let me get my school bag ready so I can just leave afterwards." I replied.  
"Ok, well hurry up. It's getting Cold!" I immediately ran and got everything ready. Something was going to happen today, I just knew it!  
"I'm here, I'm here! Hey, where is dad this morning?"  
"Your father and I had a little fight last night, and he left early this morning. He could be any where." She stated. Oh what a surprise there, my parents were fighting…again! That's why I loved to go to school, because it's the one place that I can just kick-back and get away from the stress from my parents. I quickly ate my breakfast and was soon enough, on my way to my grade 12 classes.

In first-period math, we got a new seating arrangement, and of course, I was stuck beside Kaylin. He – for some reason – seamed really nervous sitting beside me, and I just had to know why.

"Hey, you're Kaylin Decebal, right?" I stuttered asking. He slightly turned to my, his eyes redder than ever, but ignored my question. "Well I was wondering. Why do you look so nervous sitting near me?" I finally got out. I heard a sudden gulp, than he said,

"Well, I uhmm…Never had breakfast this morning." I could instantly tell by the tone of his voice that something was up, and I wasn't going to stop until I found out what his problem was with me. During class I noticed that he was breathing very deeply, and his eyes kept changing from a dark red, to a soft reddish-pick colour. As the bell rang to end period one, Kaylin quickly scooted out of class. Not a word said, not even a facial expression.  
Later, at lunch, I decided that I was actually going to go and _try_ to sit with someone for a change. That was than that I had seen Kaylin sitting by himself at a table, so I went over to see if I could get a word out of him.  
"Hey, Kaylin, why did u leave class so fast? I never had a chance to talk to you!" I got out.  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I just had to get to second period, that's all." Kaylin stumbled.

"Well we do have 7 minutes after bell you know that right. Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to catch a flick after school with me. Do you?" I had no intention of saying that, but I went along with it in hope that _something_ would come out of it.  
"Just so you know I can't be your friend." Kaylin demanded, in a strong, stubborn voice.  
"What? Why not? That doesn't make any sense!" I questioned in confusion.  
"I JUST CAN'T OK!" Kaylin screeched, and soon enough he was out the door in seconds, his food untouched. I ran out the cafeteria doors, ignoring the shocked eyes locked on me, chasing after Kaylin, but he was out of sight, like he had disappeared into space.

Not giving up, I continued running, searching for him. I didn't know what it was that wanted me to keep going, but I really felt attached to him and I couldn't let go. I was suddenly stopped by a sudden chill up my spine. I was being watched. I looked around the halls of the school, but no-one was watching me, at least no-one that I could see of. Than, through the corner of my eye, I saw a quick glimpse of a figure running towards the south wing of the school. I squinted my eyes so I could see the figure better, and found that it was Kaylin, and from that, I was off. It took me a long time, but soon enough I caught up with him.  
"Ok, I give up! What do you want with me?" Kaylin growled, as I taped his shoulder.  
"I want to know why you can't be friends with me." I pleaded.  
"I just can't ok!" he stated, and quickly stomped off. I ran to catch up with him, but he ran much quicker this time.  
After giving up, I took the time to look at my watch to find out that I had completely missed the rest of lunch, and over half of third period. I rushed over to class and my Spanish teacher, Ms. Alejandro, gave me crap for being thirty minutes late, but it was expected.

"Ms. Agneta, you better have a pretty good excuse for being **thirty **minutes late for class!" She demanded.  
"I…uhmm…"  
"That's what I thought," she interrupted, "I will be seeing you after class than. No go take your seat."  
"Ughh," I grumbled, slowly stumbling over to my desk. I could hear the quite whisper of laughter amongst the classroom.  
"Shut up!" I pleaded; feeling embarrassed enough as it is. The girl that I seat beside, Anna, was having a laughing fit over that small little argument between the Teacher and me, for about the rest of the class.

"Anna, it wasn't really that funny, you know that right?" I said.  
"I know the argument wasn't, but the fact that your hand is _bulging _red, is pretty hilarious!" she stated between laughter's.

"WHAT!" I screamed, ", can I _please_ go to the nurses' office!"  
"What happened?" she asked.  
"Something is wrong with my hand! I think I'm having an allergic reaction to something!" I said, showing everyone my bloated hand. I could hear a lot of people whispering "_ewww,"_ In the class.  
"Oh! Yes, you better get to the nurses office, and forget about what I said earlier. You're free to go if you wish!" Ms. Alejandro offered.  
"Thank you so much. Don't worry I wont be late like that again!" I said as I ran out of class towards the nurses' office.  
As I entered the nurses' office I heard a sudden gasp coming from behind me. I quickly jumped around, but it was only Nurse Emily who had obviously seen my hand.  
"Oh-my-gosh! Young lady, what happened to your hand?" Emily said.

"I, uhmm, don't actually know. Someone from class said that I had walked into class like this." I pointed to my hand.  
"Well, by the looks of it you have had an allergic reaction to something," She announced, "but it doesn't look good from my view. Just let me get out some tools, and I can see what I can do with it."  
"Thank you so much!" I said, "My hand hurts so much, now that I know its there."  
"Yes, that is all normal. I think I am going to have to take a blood sample th…"  
"BLOOD SAMPLE!" I interrupted her, "do you really have to! You can do anything else to me, other than anything that has to do with blood."  
"Well, it's either that, or possibly die. You choose." She said. Well that was going to be an obvious answer. Death. I would rather _die_ than have someone take blood from me, but I doubt saying that would really fly with her.  
"Blood sample it is than," I gulped, "Will it hurt?"  
"It will only hurt as much as you want it to hurt. Just relax, everything will be ok." She promised.  
As the bell rang to end the school day, I saw Kaylin running towards me in the distance.  
"Kaylin?" I whispered to myself. I don't know what he wanted, but I would play _his_ game, and ignore him instead.  
"Hey, Phaedra I heard about your hand! Are you alright?" he asked.  
"Why would you care?" I demanded, stomping off.  
"Look, Phaedra I'm sorry about earlier but I really want to know if you're ok." He said. I still kept walking, ignoring him in every possible way I could. I just wanted to go home. "Phaedra!" he screamed, still standing in the very same position that he started talking to me in. I still kept on walking. Soon enough, I finally made it home.


	2. The Nightmare

"Mom! I'm home. Are you here?" I screamed. I walked into the kitchen and I found a note on the kitchen table:

_Dear, Phaedra,_

Your father, your sisters and I have gone to the hospital. Your grandmother, Althea, had a heart-attack while you were at school, and we needed to get here as soon as we could. We will be home late tonight so please do the dishes for me. Also, there is a pizza on the counter thawing out for you if you are hungry.  
Don't you worry about, Grandma Althea. She will be alright.

Love Always,  
Mom.

P.s. Try not to tear the house down while we are gone!

"They obviously trust me." I muttered, sarcastically to myself. I ended up taking mom up on her offer and decided to cook the thawed out pizza she had left out. While it was in the oven I went and started my English homework Mr. Behan had given us just before the bell rang for lunch. I never noticed how much homework he had given us until now, and there was a lot.  
After my homework was done, and I finished my pizza, I took a little nap to calm the stress from my grandmother in the hospital, and all the stress Kaylin was giving me.  
"Wake up Phaedra! Wake up!" Kaylin screeched.  
"What, What? Where am I?" I screamed.  
"You are at home silly. You just dozed off before I had the chance to talk to you, and I kind of welcomed myself in if that's alright with you." He explained  
"Yeah, that's ok, just come walk into my house whenever you want, I won't mind." I said sarcastically.  
"Well sorry…I…uhmm…can you come with me?" Kaylin asked  
"Why on earth would I want to go anywhere with you?" I questioned.  
"Because what I am about to show you is going to be the only thing that will keep you alive," he stated, " but you must tell no-one of what I am about to show you.  
"Ok, Kaylin you must be on some crack or something because you are making no sense at all!" I said in a harsh tone.  
"Everything will make sense once you come with me!" he explained, "so do as I say, and you live."  
Well that defiantly sounded safe. 'Do as I say and you live'? Like what is that! What is so important that if I don't see it I die?  
"Well seeing as I don't plan on dying any time soon, I guess my only option is to go with you…I guess." I gulped.  
"That's the spirit! Now let's go before midnight hits." Kaylin quickly ordered.  
"Why before midnight?" I asked.  
"Because we need to get there before _they_ show up." He replied.  
"Are you going to tell me who _they _are, or are you going to pull one of those 'that's not important' things?" I questioned him.  
"I'm pulling one of those 'that's not important' things." He laughed.  
"I figured." I sighed. Unexpected, Kaylin swept me off of my feet and into his arms. He literally through me in the backseat of his red pickup truck and quickly began to drive.  
"Are you kidnapping me?" I asked sarcastically, "Because I have seen this in a movie before, where the handsome guy kidnaps the girl and takes her away to meet her doom. And let me tell you, it did not have a happy ending!"  
"Relax…No-one is going to harm you." He laughed  
"Wait, what? I though you had to show me _something_, not _someone_." I said.  
"Yeah well, this was the only way I was going to get you to come with me. _They_ have been expecting you Phaedra. The prophecy demands it. Soon our world will once again be safe." He said.  
"Your world? Isn't your world my world?" I said.  
"Sure, sure." He replied.  
"What's that suppose to mean! I demand an answer!" I screamed.  
"Pathetic little human." He whispered to himself. I didn't quite hear him, but I gave up.

* * * * * * "Wake up Phaedra! We have arrived." Kaylin claimed.  
I woke up in a dark room, surrounded by people with capes, and they all had red eyes like Kaylin. They weren't natives, that was for sure. That means Kaylin wasn't telling me something, and I wasn't going to sit around and be a bunch of bait for whomever and whatever these people were.  
"You have done well Kaylin. I am certain that this is what the master asked for." One of the caped men said.  
"I am sure this is _exactly_ what he wanted." Kaylin corrected.  
"Well we are going to have to find out some way." Another caped man said, "Kaylin get the demon. Let it sniff her, and if she isn't the right one, it will devour her."  
"Don't you think that is a little bit harsh?" Kaylin said, "She hasn't done anything to deserve death!"  
"But she has!" The caped man said, "She was born!"  
"But, but…"  
"Get the demons!" the man interrupted Kaylin.  
"Fine! But I'm not watching." Kaylin demanded.  
As I gazed in horror, Kaylin ripped open a huge gate, and out came a creature, so horrid that I had to look away. It looked like a dog, but it was far from one. The demons teeth were razor sharp, and where there should have been fur, was blood. It came up to me and began to sniff me. Blood got all up my shirt and I could see that Kaylin wasn't watching. The demon stared into my eyes for one quick second, than quickly ran off, back through the gate that Kaylin had opened.  
"Is she still in tack?" Kaylin asked.  
"The girl is fine Kaylin. Now, stop being a baby and turn around. Your one-hundred-sixteen years old, start acting like it!" The caped man said.  
"Thorne! She doesn't know about us!" Kaylin screeched.  
"Well she was going to find out sooner, or later, and sooner is better than later in this case." The caped man, Thorne replied.  
"Ok, well you have the girl. What's next in the prophecy?" Kaylin asked.  
"Well all that is left is to…"  
"Honey? Wake up! We're home," said a voice in the distance, "Phaedra! Wake up!" The voice said again.  
"What, what?" I asked.  
"Good to see your alive!" My mom laughed, "We just got home, and Jeannette seen you shacking on the couch. You must have had one hell of a dream!"  
"Wait, so that was all a dream? The demons, Kaylin, and Thorne? It was all just a dream?" I questioned.  
"Yes honey, it was all a dream, and by the sounds of it a nightmare." Dad chuckled.  
"OK, that's good. How is Grandma Althea feeling?" I wondered.  
"Well, it was a pretty bad heart-attack, and luckily the doctor's revived her. She is on life support now." Dad replied.  
"That's also good." I said.  
"Well you better get up to bed now, its 1:45am now." Dad ordered.  
"Wow, I slept for a while. Goodnight mom, goodnight dad!" I yelled.  
"Goodnight sweetie!" They said together.  
The next morning, I got up and quickly ate breakfast, eager to tell Kaylin about my dream last night.  
"What's the rush?" Dad asked.  
"Nothing, I just have a lot of energy this morning that's all." I answered.  
"Must have been from the 13 hours of sleep you had last night." Dad said sarcastically.  
"Yeah, sure, sure." I replied.  
As soon as I got to school, I began my search for Kaylin.  
When I finally found him, the warning bell rang to get to first period.  
"Hey, Kaylin, can I talk to you at lunch?" I asked.  
"Will you actually talk to me this time?" He questioned.  
"Kaylin I was only being like that because you were being a jerk to me earlier! It was just pay-back Kaylin! Sorry!" I mumbled back to him.  
"Kay, well I will see you at lunch I guess. Meet me by my locker." He demanded.  
"Where is your locker?" I asked curiously.  
"It's on the second floor. Number 2624." He replied.  
"Got, it. See you than!" I said, "Promise me you won't forget!"  
"I promise!" Kaylin assured me.  
It felt like torture waiting for every second and every minute on the clock to pass. Something in me just had to tell Kaylin what happened that night. Like I was meant to tell him.  
"Ms. Agneta! For the fourth time, what is the method called that organizes books?" asked Mr. Behan.  
"The Pythagorean Theorem?" I guessed.  
"No, Phaedra, wrong subject. We are in English not math." Mr. Behan ordered.  
"Sorry sir. I just have a lot on my mind that's all." I admitted.

"Well start paying attention, or next time its detention!" He threatened.  
"Yes, sir." I said, than began counting down the minutes left tell lunch.  
At the bell, I quickly ran out of class looking for locker 2624. It wasn't that hard to find. It was actually only three locker bays away from my locker – which was number 2543 – and as I gazed out in search for Kaylin, I heard a phone going off in his locker. I pushed down on his lock, and – like most of the people at school – it wasn't actually locked. I knew I was being really rude by invading his privacy, but I kept on digging for the ringing phone anyways.  
"Hello? This is a friend of Kaylin." I knew I shouldn't have, but I answered the phone anyways.  
"Hi, this vis Kaylins father. May I ask vhat your name vis?" The strange man asked. He had a very deep voice, and sounded as if he had a little bit of a Romanian accent.  
"Uh, yes. My name is Phaedra Agneta." I answered him slowly, "Phaedra Saffron-Rose Agneta to be exact."  
"Your name vis Vaedra?" Kaylins' Father asked in a shocking tone.  
"Yes, my name vis-is Phaedra." I had to correct myself quickly after copying his accent. I felt so embarrassed.  
"Why, are you on my phone?" I heard a voice ask me. It was Kaylin and he didn't sound too happy either. I scrambled up an explanation, but I didn't think it would really work so I just stuck with the plain and simple, "I heard your phone ringing, and I wanted to answer it just incase it was important." I lied.  
"Yeah, ok." He shot out.  
"I'm sorry. Oh, but your dads on the phone so I think you might want to talk to him. I told him my name was Phaedra to just so you know." I confessed.  
"YOU WHAT! Why on earth did you tell him your name?" he demanded  
"Why does it matter?" I questioned.  
"You're right, sorry it doesn't matter." He hesitated out. I could tell by that, that something was wrong. Kaylin began talking to his dad, "Hey dad, what did you want? –Pause- Dad don't talk about that now! Please. I can talk to you about it once I get home. –Pause- Dad you can wait tell I get home! Bye!" Kaylin hung up on his dad, "uh, he makes me so frustrated sometimes!" Kaylins' eyes beamed with red rage, and he stormed off, totally forgetting that I needed to talk to him.  
"Kaylin! Wait up! Didn't you forget that I needed to talk to you?" I demanded.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Can it wait until tomorrow?" He asked sadly.  
"Fine, whatever, I guess it can." I replied.  
"Sorry! I just have a lot to take care of! I'm sorry!" Kaylin ran off. Well there went all of my excitement. I was just about to let it all out, until stupid Kaylin had to stupid leave! I was really pissed off about that, and Kaylin was going to get a load of it the next time I were to see him!  
For now though, it was still lunch and I never noticed but I was hungrier than my dad on thanksgiving, which is pretty damn hungry!  
When I walked into the cafeteria I decided to grab a seat next to the new girl in school. Her name was Sarah, and she had moved here from California. Sarah had short, dark-brown hair, with a red streak down the one side. She had dark brown eyes, and seemed to never wear the same outfit twice. She was, unique.  
"Hi, Sarah, my name is Phaedra. Do you mind if I sit next to you?" I asked nicely. Sarah gave me a weird 'hell no' kind of look, but I sat down anyways. "So, how's it going?" I attempted to talk to her.  
"Err…its good. I guess. Sorry if I'm being rude, but why are you talking to me?" she said smugly, "I have been told not to hang around with you."  
"Oh, so now you're going to be like everybody else, and stop talking to me. Sorry if _I'm_ being rude, but I thought you would have been better than that." I quickly got up and stomped off, madder than ever.  
When class was over and school finally ended, I went up to my locker to get my supplies to go home. That's when I heard feet stomping on the ground near me. By the sounds of it, it was a person running. I turned around thinking it would be Kaylin, but what confused me most was that it was Sarah, and she was coming towards me.  
"Phaedra!" I heard her scream, "Phaedra wait up! Don't leave yet. I need to talk to you!" I finally got annoyed of hearing her running, and screaming for me, so I gave up and stopped in my tracks. "Finally you stop! Look I have been thinking and you are right. I shouldn't judge you for what people have told me. Do you want to be friends?" I could tell in her voice that she was actually being serious. So, I gave her a chance, and turned around.  
"Ok, I will be your friend, on one condition!" I stated.  
"Which is…?" She asked impatiently.  
"You don't drop me as a friend unless I actually do something worth getting mad at. Fair enough?" I questioned.

"Fair enough." She laughed.


	3. The Unexpected

First, I heard the sound of tears rolling off of her cheeks. Than, came the thundering pound of his fist slamming on the wooden dresser, the roaring of their voices shooting back and forth at each other. These were the sounds I heard every night, the sounds that I would fall asleep to, crying. Tonight, was much worse than I have ever heard. I thought it would never end, but they continued bickering at each other like I wasn't even a room down from them. That was until I heard a tremendous smash coming from their bedroom, followed by a piercing scream. I think it was the sound of glass crashing, but I wasn't going to take any chances. I quickly got out of bed and ran into my parents' room. There on the floor was my dad kneeling down at the window. My mom was no were to be seen.  
"Dad, where is mom? Where is she! She was just here!" I screamed in fear. He looked up at me, fear in his eyes, and turned his head to look out of the window. That's all that was needed for me to know that my mother, who I loved to death, was now lying lifeless on the ground below. "Dad what the hell did you do to her! You, you murderer!" I never cared how much I had just hurt his feelings. He killed my mother and he was going to pay. With terrified eyes, my father grabbed a piece of broken glass from the now broken window, stood up and started walking slowly towards me.  
"Dad, what are you doing!"  
"Something that I know I will regret soon." He chuckled.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? Like you just killed mom?" I was crying by now, more like bawling, but I didn't care anymore. My mom was my life; I loved her more than anyone in the universe. I didn't want to die, no one wants to die. I pleaded for my dad to stop and I tried talk some sense into him, but he wouldn't listen. He just kept walking towards me with the bloody shard in his hand, ready to attack. By now I was in a ball, sitting on the ground, praying to myself for a miracle, and than it hit me, well more like _someone_ had hit me.  
"It's all okay now Phaedra. You're going to be safe." The strange man said. I didn't care who it was, I just held him tight, crying in his arms. I tried to thank him, but all that came out was tears of sorrow, to my now dead mother, and my murderer of a father.  
When I finally could talk, which was after a long time, I finally found the nerve to ask the man what his name was.  
"Someone like you. Someone without a choice." He stated. I looked at him with a very confused look.  
"What on earth are you talking about? Everyone has a choice."  
"Not everyone." He mumbled on to himself, "You must never speak of the event that happened tonight, ever again. Your life, and ours, is depending on it." The strange man said, than ran off leaving me alone. I felt something on my arm that had never been there before, and seeing how it was pitched black I couldn't see what it was. Suddenly a light shot out from the object on my arm, blinding me. When I got my sight back I looked down to find a watch on my arm. The stranger must have put it there while I was in a trance like stage, crying. I finally took up the courage to go up to the door and ring the bell, until I looked at my clock. 3:47am it read. _Wow I must have been 'out of it' for longer than I thought_, I thought to myself. So, instead I laid down on her front porch stoops and tried to get some sleep, but just the thought of my mom made me burst out into tears. I cried myself to sleep, yet again that night.  
The next morning I awoke to who I thought was Sarah, yelling at me, but in worry not rage. She took me by my arms and quickly brought me in her house, wrapping me in blankets.  
"Oh my god, what happened to you Phaedra," Sarah cried, "You look like you were mangled by a bear or something!"  
"m-my m-mom is d…"I couldn't hold back the tears long enough to finish my sentence but by the looks of her she got what I was getting to. Sarah wrapped her arms around me, whispering in my ear lies, telling me that it was, _going to be alright,_ when I knew that it wasn't. Sarah would never understand the pain I am suffering right now, because she has never witnessed a murder at the hands of someone she loves. She has never been so close to death that she could see her life flash slowly before her eyes.  
"Who…who killed her?" I looked at Sarah in horror at her question, but I knew I had to tell someone. I looked her straight in the eyes and in a harsh tone I told her that the man that I grew up with had murdered my mother. Sarah gazed at me, her eyes as wide as an owl, "Do you want something to eat to get all of this off your mind?"  
"Uhmm, yes please, and p-p-please don't t-talk about my parents again. Where are your parents?" She gave me a horrid look than continued with my question,  
"Oh, they are out of town for the rest of the week. They are on a business trip to the states. So, if you want you can stay here until you feel like going home." I looked at her in a confused look.  
"Home? You think that after all of this I would actually go back to that hell hole?" I laughed seriously.  
"Well what are you going to do about your mothers…body?" Sarah said hesitantly.  
"The police will find it and they will do something with it. I told you not to speak of it again. And for were I will go, I don't know. I will just leave, any place is better than here."  
"Well what about school? Are you just going to drop out? And you're going to need some money. I think I have like $100.00 upstairs that you can have and…"  
"I'm not taking your money, but I could use a pair of cloths. I am still in my pajamas," I laughed. "And I think I will go to school for a few more days."  
"Ok. I just have one question about last night if that's ok with you." She asked.

"Go for it." I began.  
"Ok, well how the hell did u get here?" I totally forgot about the stranger that had saved me. I guess he was just a blur compared to the rest of the night, but I explained to her about him, I called him my 'guardian angel'. "Wow. So he actually said that he _doesn't have a choice_?"  
"Well not literally, but I could tell that's what he meant." I joked.  
"Yeah well we better get some breakfast into you. We need to leave for school in about an hour." Shit I forgot that school was today.  
After breakfast, I hopped in Sarah's new, dark red, Audi GT3 R8 sports car. "Holy shit, when did u get this?" Sarah laughed at my expression.  
"I got it over the summer. My parents brought it home one day for me," she laughed, "I've never brought it to school before though because my parents always drove me, seeing as I'm new here."  
"How could you not show this sexy beast off! Like come on!"  
"Well I guess we will just have to see how everyone reacts when we drive in, seeing as how I'm driving such a sexy beast and all." I had to laugh. Calling her car a sexy beast was pretty funny.

"Oh come on Sarah! Anything but rap music! Do you not have any taste girl, how about we listen to some country music, eh?" She raised an eyebrow at me just before she began to burst out into laughter.  
"Phaedra, you're kidding me right, country music? That's what you listen to?"  
"Hey! Don't you start slamming the country music!"  
"Country music is meant for slamming where I come from…Country." I can't believe it, she just made fun of country.  
"Did you just call me country?" After a few seconds of silence we both burst out in laughter, recalling everything that just happened.

"Well we're at school now, Country. Ha, and look at everyone's faces! That's priceless!" I looked out the window to see everyone turn there heads to the sound of the arrival of Sarah, me and the car.  
"Hey, Phaedra!" Kaylin called out, "You said you needed to talk to me, so here I am."  
"Oh yeah, follow me. I don't think you want everyone to hear it." He listened and began to follow me. I walked him over to the canopy and sat him down.  
"Ok here it goes. A couple of nights ago, while I was waiting to here about my grandma in the hospital, I fell asleep and had this dream. It was about you." He gave me a weird look.  
"This is what you wanted to talk to me about? A dream that you had about me?"  
"Kaylin just hear me out. This dream was about you, and me. I was some sort of prophecy, and you were…well I didn't know what you were but you weren't human that's for sure." I stuttered telling him this.  
"You have got to be kidding me. You don't seriously think I'm a vampire now do you?"  
"Vampire? What, I never said anything about vampires."  
"Yes, yes you did. You clearly said that I was defiantly a vampire. I heard you loud and clear."  
"No I didn't. I said you weren't human. I was thinking like some sort of witch or something, but vampire? Now, that's a good one that I should have thought of. And now that you mention it, it defiantly fits the part. Well I better go look up some _vampire_ sites Kaylin. Talk to you later." I gave him a small wave goodbye and walked off laughing.  
I walked into first period and sat next to Sarah. Math, I hated it so much, I even slept in it half the time. I called it my 'shut-eye time', and it helped me catch up on sleep. Today though, I decided to listen to my teacher go rambling on about the Pythagorean Theorem. I now know why I always sleep in class, it was so boring! Who would really use this in life besides architects? I had no idea why I would need it because I wanted to be a singer. My mom used to listen to me sing Christmas carols to her every year, and said I would be a great singer some day.  
After thinking of that tears started pouring out of my eyes uncontrollably. The teacher was at my side and the was class looking at me, not knowing what had happened, and Anna, from Spanish, was laughing her head off at me. "Hey everybody, look at the crybaby," Anna laughed, "Her mom must have yelled at her this morning" My hands quickly became fists. No-one gets off talking about my mother, so something had to be done. I stood up and walked over to her, rage in my eyes, and before she could see it coming, I had already punched her right, square in the nose. All you could here in the room was a loud crack coming from Anna's' nose, and blood poring from it. I began to gag at the sight of the blood and ran out of the room. I was probably going to get into enough trouble anyways, so I just skipped the rest of class and hid out in forest, crying up in a tree. I could here my name was being called constantly from the intercoms outside, and my cell was constantly getting texts from people asking where I was. I never answered any of the texts but one, Kaylins text. He wrote:

** Hey Phaedra. Where r u? Ur name is being called to the office repeatedly. I heard u broke Anna Davis's nose. Nice :p. It's good that, that chick gets a taste of what she keeps dishing out to ppl. Well plz tell me where u r so I can come talk to u.  
Bye.  
**  
I never told him where exactly I was, but I told him that I would meet him afterschool by the big tree in the forest. This gave me time to go to the public library and use the computers there to search up information on vampires. I doubted that I would be getting back into the school anytime soon, after the incident in class.  
It took me about half an hour to finally get to the library. I quickly scooted inside to get out of the freezing cold. I took another look outside and all I could see were the harsh winds blowing the dirt off the ground. It looked as if there were little mini sand tornados outside. I laughed at the site.  
After I amused myself with the wind I walked over to the computers. _Vampires,_ I thought to myself as I typed it in the search bar, but all it gave me was a screen blocker. I tried many different words that meant vampire, _blood sucker, cold-one, the dead_, but they all drew a big fat nothing.  
For hours I searched for information on the blood sucking beasts, but I either got books or the odd bat info. I stood there thinking amongst a crowed of book-thirsty people, until an idea struck me. "Excuse me, miss?" I asked the librarian, "are there any books here on family history?"  
"Why yes my dear, there is," a smile struck my face at the news, "Is there any family in specific that you are interested in?"  
"Yes, yes there is. Do you have any history on the Decebal's?"  
"Oh, yes. That would be down in the Romanian section of the library. I think its isle 13."  
"Romanian?" I questioned.  
"Yes. The Decebal family is believed to have died out 800 years ago, but some are to believe that the family was kidnapped by blood-thirsty beasts and were either killed, or changed into the blood suckers, formally known as _vampires._" A chill ran up my spine at the thought of one of my best friends being a vampire.  
"Thank you Ms. Campbell." I snuck in, and rush off to isle 13.  
About halfway down the row I started getting to the _DE_ part. "Dănut, Daria, Denisa, where did it go?" I whispered to myself out of confusion.  
"Looking vor this?" A man spoke. He looked about 6"2 with dark red hair that changed to black near the bottom, and it was longer in the front than the back. He had to be a weight lifter, because by the looks of him he could bench-press anyone at least 100 times. His eyes were a dark red as well, sort of like Kaylins', and he was as pale as a ghost. He talked like that man in my dream with a Romanian accent, but looked much younger.  
"Yes, can I please see it?" I asked.

"Vhy do you vant it? You're English. Vhy do you have any need vor a Romanian book?" I could easily tell that he was trying hard to keep back the accent.  
"Just, because!" I screamed out load. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them he was gone. Only the book was left on the ground. I walked up to grab the book, but I could tell that I was being watched. It felt like that moment at school while I was looking for Kaylin in the halls. Cold, beady eyes watching your every movement, wasn't my favorite feeling every. A cold air soon breezed by me and I could feel it on my neck. Quickly, I turned around. No-one was there. I could feel the tears beginning to roll down my face. Tears of fright.

I couldn't move a bone or a muscle in my body. It was as if I was being held together by a piece of rope, a war between us, and the rope was winning. I heard laughter coming from behind me, than it was from in front of me, than it was beside me. It was everywhere. I had no energy to scream for help, or run for cover. I was stuck.  
"Vi heard about your poor mom. So sad to see her passing at vuch a v-young age." The young man began. I noticed that his Romanian accent was very quickly wearing off.  
"Don't talk about my mother! Who the hell are you, and why can't I move!" I screamed. By the look on his face, I wasn't helping myself out one bit by screaming at him.  
"I am so sorry, I should have introduced myself. My name is Prince Octavian Decebal the forth, son of King Thorne Decebal. We are the rulers of the cold."  
"The cold?" there was a big lump in my throat as I stuttered to ask the question.  
"You do not know about the cold? Than why, may I ask, were u trying to look at our family history?" there was a dark, harsh tone to his voice, his accent totally faded now.  
"No, I don't know about the fricking cold, unless you're talking about the _cold air_, but please if you don't mind, could you brief me on the cold."  
"We are the blood drinkers, the killers, some of us walk amongst you, and some of us hunt to kill you." I starred at him for a moment, putting his words together. I remembered everything, how Kaylin never ate anything, how his eyes were dark red, and how he was always running off. Than, in an instant, I remembered what he had said under the canopy of the school yard. _"You don't seriously think I'm a vampire now do you?" _were his exact words, which could only lead to one thing. Kaylin was a vampire.


End file.
